


Dionaea Muscipula

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series), Monster High
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: For the prompt "Mobile or carnivorous plants." Ivy meets a girl who shares her interests.





	Dionaea Muscipula

**Author's Note:**

> Pose reference via senshistock on deviantart


End file.
